I'm okay
by mymentalninja
Summary: When I had nothing, I had them. I had Mush. I had Blink. I had everything. In the end all we needed was each other. I don't own Newsies or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't see him at first. I was sleeping under a few sheets of newspaper I had found the night before. I was just starting to wake up and my back hurt. My mother kicked me out of the house a month after my father left, three days ago. She said i was too much like him.

"Miss, you 'ight?" The young boy, with curly black hair and an adoreable face asked.

"What? Oh, I'm fine."I responded.

"Wha you doin out ere? It's getting cold." He helped me stand up. "You're Freezing."

"No, Really i'm fine. Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'se Mush. Wha's your name?"

"Patricia, Pat." I said.

"Nice ta meet ya Pat." He shook my hand. "Why are you out here. It's the middle of the night."

"I have no where else to go." I told him what had happened with my mother.

"Come with me."

We started walking down the street. Soon at a corner, i saw another boy. This boy had blond hair under a brown cap.

"Blink! Hey! Kid Blink!" Mush shouted. The boy turned and i noticed an eye patch over his one eye.

"Wha!" Kid blink called back.

"Tell Kloppman to set up the spare bed! And grab a few leftovers from the kitchen."

"Got it!" Blink took off running."

"What is he doing?" i asked.

"He's going to get you a place to sleep. You need a job?" He looked at me and must have noticed i didn't have anything but the clothes on my back.

"Yeah," I told him.

"Good, 'Cause i need a selling partner." He smiled. "We'll be at the lodging house soon. Are ya okay being the only girl?" He asked.

"i guess i don't have a choice."

We arrived at the lodging house. I walked in behind Mush and was greeted by an older gentleman.

"Pat, dis is Kloppman." Mush told me.

"Nice to meet you." I told him and he shook my hand.

"I ave' a room set up for you come with me." kloppman said.

My room was acctually a broom closet with a cot in it. But it was much better than what i had on the streets.

"You'll have to share a bathroom with the boys if that's okay." Kloppman told me.

"That's fine. Thank you so much."

He tossed me an old night gown. I wondered vaguely where it came from but didn't really mind. "G'Night."

I Changed into my Night gown and as soon as i hit the pillow i was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Kloppman shouting first thing that morning.I rushed upstairs to the bathroom to find about 15 half-naked boys.

"Oh, Boy." I thought.

"GOOOOODD MOOOOORRRRNNNNIIIINNNNGGGG PATTTTT!" Mush screamed.

"So, you'se the new kid? I'm Jack, Jack Kelly." One boy, who seemed to be a bit older than the others with dark blond hair said.

I was then introduced individually to each newsie. Showering was the next tub in the bathroom and it was shared by everyone, being the only girl, naked, in a tub of cold water surronded by young men was, to say the least, interesting.

Finally after everyone was ready, We went to buy newspapers.

"How many?" Mush asked and Blinked flipped me a quarter. "That'll buy ya fiddy"

"Then I guess Fifty is fine. Thank you." I said to them both.

Two more boys pushed they're way through the crowd, pushing a few of the younger boys down.

"Great, Come let's get our papers." Mush said rushing me toward the window.

"Mush! Mush! Stop pushing! Who are they?" I shouted.

"The Delancy bruddahs ya don't want to meet 'em."

I trusted him as far as that went. We moved up in line and bought our papers.

"'ere are your papes." Mush said. "Blink let's go!"

We turned around and saw Kid Blink just as he punched one of the Delancy boys in the nose. All the other newsies soon started fighting as well.

"Let's go! Now!" Mush shouted. "Usually i'd get involved but they'd eat you alive."

I wasn't sure wether i was flattered by the fact that he cared so much or offended. We went to a small resturant called Tibby's where we waited for Blink. When he arrived his forehead was bleeding and his good eye was slightly swollen.

"Oh, my, Look at you!" I said. "come here." I took a napkin and tried to stop the bleeding on his head.

"Aw, I'se okay." He said. "Don worry bout me."

Mush laughed. It was strange how in such a short amount of time i was growing very attached to these two boys.

"It's strange having a goil best friend ain't it Blink?" Mush chuckled.

I couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

e went out and started selling papers. Between the three of us we had 150 to sell. Quite a few girls came over and bought from Blink, that black eye was certainly helping him. Mush pretended to walk with a limp up to a group of elderly ladies and each one bought a paper. I sold my papers to whoever looked like they could afford it.

At the end of the day each paper was sold.

"We'se did good today huh?" Blink said.

"Oh, all the girls took pity on you." I laughed.

"Well atleast i din't con a couple of old women."

Mush smiled. "It woiked."

I heard a voice behind me and Blink turned sharply. "So, Newsie. Who's your lady friend?" It was the Delancy brothers.

"Le's go." Mush said quietly and started to walk away, grasping my wrist.

"But, Blink!" I shouted.

"E's fine, move!"

"Where are you going?" The older of the two said.

"Leave 'em alone Morris!" Blink called.

I felt Morris grab my shoulders and he pulled me to the ground. I saw the other brother grab Kid Blink by the neck and held him to a wall. Try as he might he couldn't get loose. Mush jumped on Morris' back and tried to pry him off of me.

"Stop! Get Blink first! Mush! Go!"

Morris smacked my face. "Stupid, stupid girl. Don't you know what we do to stupid girls?" he said. "First, we have our way. Then we throw you off the Brooklyn bridge."

"Shit." I said. "I don't think so!" I felt a rush when i looked past him to see my friend, who i had already seen beat once today, lying on the ground. Unconsious. I pushed Morris as hard as i could. He stumbled back and i stood up. I leaped forward and punched him in the nose. He stepped back, again, shocked. I watched as Mush continued to fight off the other brother.

I ran to Blink and kneeled at his side. I shook him. I just wanted him to wake up. "Blink! Kid Blink! Come on, buddy! Wake up! Wake up!" I lay my hand on his chest to feel if he was breathing. "Oh, Blink please be okay." His chest moved but only very faintly. Mush was suddenly at my side. He pointed out the begining of bruises on his neck. "Oh, my God."

"We need to get him to Kloppman." Mush said. "Help me."

Mush lifted him and put one of his arms around his shoulder. I did the same on the opposite side and we dragged him back to the lodging house.


End file.
